The present disclosure relates generally to receiving a query for software applications and identifying one or more terms related to, but not included within, the query to use while searching a database. The related terms can be identified based on user interactions following similar or same queries.
In recent years, application software or “apps” have become increasingly popular. As professional and amateur developers develop apps at an impressive rate, a great variety of useful and/or amusing apps are available to users. However, the large number of apps also carries a substantial disadvantage, in that it can make it more difficult for a user to search for an app with a specific utility or function.
Users are limited in that they can only enter a finite number of words when entering a search query. Thus, even though they may wish to receive an app that relates to a complex concept, they must identify a relatively short number of search-query words in an attempt to briefly capture the concept. Many apps may have a title or description including one or more query terms. Meanwhile, frequently, most of these apps do not pertain to the concept that the user had in mind. Returning all apps with terms from the query may thus frustrate the user and waste his time.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide systems and methods for performing searches extending beyond a purely textual search tied to search-query terms, such that more relevant apps can be identified and presented to a user.